


You'll Come Back Here to the Place that We'd Meet

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Inspired by Music, Karaoke, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, OTP Feels, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: It's a night out and everyone has gather at the Wild Pony for Karaoke night, both Alex and Michael surprised that the other showed up to the bar tonight. The tension high as the night processes finally to come to head as words are said.





	You'll Come Back Here to the Place that We'd Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, well this is my first time writing for Malex and I hope everyone likes it. Just be gentle haha. So Enjoy....

“Why did you drag me out on Karaoke night?” Alex sat down at the table, placing his crutch behind him on the wooden pillar. 

“Because Mr. Moody pants, you been down in the dumps for the last week and I thought this would cheer you up.” Maria smiled as she sat down beside him, sliding a bottle of beer across the table.

Alex hasn’t really done much since the night of the fundraiser, just work and home to wallow in the dark. The way he left things with Michael haunted him since he walked away from his truck. Again, he let his father get into his head. Yes, the side hustle that Michael was doing bother him. But when it came down to it, Alex loved Michael Guerin more then he thought he could ever love a person. Alex knew that he burnt that bridge when he told him that he kept giving him reasons to walk away.

“Oh…come on, Alex.” Maria snapped him out of his thoughts just as Liz and Kyle joined them at the table. “You know you will have fun with us. I miss your face and lately your smile.” She said quietly as Liz leaned over and wrapped her arms around Alex to give him a hug.

Suddenly he felt the air change, he turned towards the front door and looked up to see Michael walk in to the Wild Pony with Max Evans. Grabbing the bottle so he could take a quick drink before he was caught staring. Sneaking a look as the two men made their way to an empty booth. Alex’s mouth went dry as he watched Michael about to slide in to the booth. The way the jeans he was wearing tighten around the perfect ass. The ass that his hand was wrapped around a little over a week ago. Biting his tongue to make sure he swallowed the moaned he would have let out, the memory still fresh in his mind.

“Hey, you okay?” Maria laid her hand on his bare arm.

“Umm… yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” His eyes returned to where Michael was sitting. This time, Isobel and her husband had joined the table to take their seats. Alex shoulders slumped as he took his eyes off the table and fell into conversation with Liz and Kyle about who was sing what tonight. Knowing that he needed to push Michael out of his mind, he needed to enjoy the night out with his friends.

 

Michael knew Alex Manes was here the second he walked through the door. He could say it was his alien sense or whatever. But Michael knew he was here, and his heart skipped a beat. Max wanted to have a night out, forgetting about all the drama of the last few days. Michael still had in his mind that he was going to tell Liz about killing Rosa. But Max literally dragged him out of the trailer and down to the Wild Pony.

Michael finally spotted the man that had his heart in a vice grip. This was the second time that Alex told him that he couldn’t be with him because of a bullshit reason. Michael thought it was going to be different, but sadly like everything else in his life he wasn’t in his favor. 

“You okay?” Max asked as the waitress placed two bottles of beer on the table. Michael snapped his eyes up.

“Yup, just peachy.” He took a swig of beer as he looked over at the table where Alex was sitting with Liz, Kyle and Maria. ‘Fuck’ he said to him self as he saw Alex wearing the shirt, he was wearing a blue plaid shirt. Michael always loved Alex in blue. The sleeves were rolled up to show off his arm, the arms that explored his body only a few days ago. Turning his head when a shadow showed up at the table, Isobel and her husband were standing at the edge of the table.

“Oh, it’s Karaoke night. We should do a duet, Noah.” Isobel said as she slid in to the booth. 

“Oh no, I don’t sing.” Noah said. “Max, Michael?” Isobel looked over at Michael as the four of them knew that he was the only one that sang out of the four of them. Immediately shaking his head no as he drank half of his beer not wanting to answer Isobel.

“Will see,” Isobel grabbed the book as she looked around the table. Opening it up, she was searching the list the songs to choose.

Michael tried his hardest not to look over at Alex, but his will power was weak when it came to the Airman. This time when he looked over to the dark-haired man, Alex’s was staring back. ‘I never look away, not really.’ Played in his head as Alex’s attention was taken by Maria as she shoved the book into his hands. 

“I was going to ask if you were going to sing, but I knew the answer already.” Isobel leaned over to talk to Michael. Tilting her head, “You should through.” 

“Yeah, nope.” Narrowing his eyes at her. “Knock your socks off.” Tipping his bottle towards her as she went back to searching the book.

As everyone started to drink more, the more people started getting the nerve to go up and sing. Mostly pop hits from the early 2000’s, which annoyed Michael to no end. He could only handle Britney Spears so many times before he went off the deep end.

The next thing he knew a melody started to play to song that he actually knew. Looking up towards the stage, Alex was standing by himself as the first lines popped up on the screen. Michael knew that Alex didn’t need them, he knew them by heart. This was the song they used to play together, back when everything was simpler.

> I know it makes no sense but what else can I do How can I move on when I'm still in love with you.

Michael’s heart stopped as Alex sang that line, he looked up and saw that Alex was staring at him as he continued to sing. Memorized as Alex was putting everything in to the song, even closing his eyes as he sang the chorus. The only thing was missing was his guitar. 

Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet (to the place that we'd meet) And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street.  
The song finished and the crowd started to clap loudly as Alex slowly stepped off the stage. Alex kept his head down as he walked back to his table. Michael needed to get some air, he couldn’t breath probably. He pushed his beer away and got up from the table. His body was telling him to walk right up to Alex and kiss him senseless. But he just walked away from his table without saying a word and ended outside to the cool air. “Damn it,” he mumbled to himself as he felt the air hit his face as he started to take deep breaths. He didn’t need his powers start doing random things in front of half the town.

 

Alex sat back down, letting out a huge breath that he’s been holding since he went up on stage. As soon as he seen the song on the list, something in him just made him get up and sing. Not even thinking that he hasn’t sang in front of people in years.

“I thought you didn’t want to sing tonight?” Maria whipped around as Alex took a drink from his bottle.

Alex shrugged his shoulders as he looked over at Michael, but all he saw was curly hair rushing out the door. His first instinct was to go after him, but Max got up to followed him instead. Sitting back against the back of the chair, his eyes still glued to the door. Minutes later, Max and Michael returned inside as Max had his hand on Michael shoulders as he led him back to the table.

Alex was having a good time, every now and then he would look over at Michael. The collection of beer bottle was piling up in front of him. Looking over at the small smile that Michael had on his face as Max was finally convinced to go up and sing a song with Isobel. Alex was impressed with Max’s voice, his nailed the Bradley Cooper’s part of Shallow pretty good. 

Alex needed to stretch his legs as someone was drunk singing about kissing a girl. He went up to the bar, he stood there waiting for the beer from Maria as she was covering the bartender’s break. The song was finished and the bar went quiet, he faced the wall as Maria nodded at him. 

Suddenly a voice that he hasn’t heard in years started to pulse through the bar. Alex turned around as the lights lit up the stage. But all that Alex could focus on was Michael Guerin standing in front of the single microphone in the middle of the stage. 

“Shit,” Alex mumbled as he watched as Michael closed his eyes as the song started to play. His voice smoothly belting out the first verse of the song. Hearing the slight intake before he starts belting out the chorus.

> What hurts the most was being so close
> 
> And havin' so much to say
> 
> And watchin' you walk away
> 
> And never knowin' what could've been
> 
> And not seein' that lovin' you
> 
> Is what I was trying to do

There eyes connected as Michael finished the last line of the chorus. The connection broken as Michael rolled his from side to side as he started the 2nd verse. Alex couldn’t stop watching as he was singing his heart out in front of everyone in his bar. The thing was that everyone in his bar was memorized by Michael. They were impressed. They know him for being the town fuck up, but this man was so much more then that and it’s sad that he was the only one that really knew about it.

Alex looked back at the stage and saw that Michael grabbed the microphone as he busted out the last chorus of the song. His eyes never leaving Alex’s, his stared was so intense that is made Alex’s whole-body tingle. Michael finished the song and stomped off the stage back, taking his seat beside Max. Emptying his whole bottle in one go.

“Well, well,” Maria started to comment as she snapped Alex out of his stare that was focus on Michael. Alex turned to a smiling Maria, “I knew he could sing, but damn he can SING!”

“Yeah, he can!” Alex smiled as he took his beer and headed back to the table. Turning slightly as he caught Michael’s eyes on him. Alex stopped in his tracks as they stared at one another. Their eyes watching each other until a woman walked up to the table to cut off the line of sight. Alex shook his head as he continued on to the table.

 

Michael eyes settled on Alex as he got up and walked out of the Wild Pony, he dismissed the woman immediately from the table. She put on the charm. But he wasn’t in the mood, on any other night he would have jumped at the chance. But since Alex walked back into his life, he couldn’t do the mindless hook-ups anymore.

He finished his beer and decided to take a walk before heading back to the junkyard. Walking the empty streets, thinking about how dead it was for a Saturday night. Walking passed the Crashdown, Liz’s father cleaning up the closed restaurant. He just kept walking not realizing until he saw the green lights up at his feet where he was.

“Guerin,” Alex’s voice caught his attention as he looked up and saw Alex sitting on the worn bench outside the front door. “What are you doing here?”

“Just taking a talk, is that okay?” Michael sarcastically answered.

“It’s a free country.” 

“Awesome,” Michael stuck his hands in his pockets as he started to walk away. Fighting everything inside of him not to turn around.

“Michael,” Alex reached for him, grabbing the inside of Michael’s elbow. Alex has only called him by his first name twice. The first time they kissed at this very museum and when they made love for the first time in his trailer. “Wait…”

“What, Alex?” Michael tried to build up the wall, but as soon as he turned to see Alex standing in front of him. His brown eyes looked he was searching on what to say next. The sudden sad look on his face made Michael’s wall crumble immediately. “What is so important that you need to say? Because you made it perfectly clear how you felt last week.”

“You sounded great tonight.” Alex leaned on his crutch as he looked up at Michael. “Good song choice, I always loved when you sang country. Didn’t think you sang anymore.”

Michael shrugged as he shifted on his feet, watching as Alex winced when he moved slightly on his bad leg. “Didn’t think that you still knew that song?” he said as Alex smiled slightly. Knowing that the song that Alex sang was one of the songs they both loved.

“Yeah, well…it’s one of those songs that stays in your mind. Good memories come to mind whenever that song pops into my mind. Maybe that’s why I ended up here…” Alex gestured to the building beside them.

“Memories,” Michael narrowed his eyes at the bright green sign. “Well…I’ll let you get back to your memories.”

“I don’t…” Alex started to say. “I can’t do this.”

Michael looked up, “Do what?” Waiting for Alex to walk away, but he stayed in his place.

“I can’t…fuck.” Alex looked up with passionate eyes. He stepped forward and took Michael’s lips with his. The kiss surprised Michael but he kissed him back instantly as he gripped the front of Alex’s leather jacket. The two of them melted into each other as they deepen the kiss. Alex dug his hand into Michael’s curls as Michael latched on to Alex’s bottom lip with his teeth. Alex moaned as Michael started moving his lips down Alex’s jaw, finally latching on to his neck.

“Fuck, Guerin.” Alex moaned out as he felt him smile against the dip in his neck. His fingers tangled in Michael’s curls as he felt him slightly sucked on his skin. “You need to…”

“…stop. I’m busy.” Alex moaned as Michael licked the spot where he just sucked. He continued to play with his neck until Alex finally grabbed his hair and pulled him back. “Oh, rough. I like that, Private.”

“Michael please, as much as I want this to continue. I want to talk, about us.” Alex said as they both stilled. 

“You made it clear that there wasn’t an us.” Michael said as he stared at Alex’s darken eyes. 

“Maybe I was wrong.” Alex said as he lifted his hand up and ran his thumb along Michael’s swollen bottom lip. “I’ve been thinking, that maybe there are things in our life’s that we don’t like. But I can’t not be with you, I love you too much to let…”

Michael leaned his head against Alex’s, “All I ever wanted was for you to say those words to me. But I don’t want some bullshit excuse when the Sargent plays with your head  
again.”

“It wouldn’t, I wouldn’t let it. Michael, I want you…only you. The whole package, even the things that bother me. But those are so little that I can’t let it get in the way of how I feel…about you.”

“That’s all I ever wanted.” Michael smiled as he glided his hand along Alex’s hair. 

“No more secrets, no more bullshit.” Alex leaned forward and softly kissed Michel again. Michael sighed as he kissed him back, not thinking about anything other then what was right in front of him.

“Let’s get out of here,” Michael grabbed Alex and they walked away from the museum and towards the bar to pick up Michael’s truck. As they walked, both men thinking that this wasn’t how they thought their nights were going to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs from Karaoke night:  
> Alex's song- The Man Who Can't be Moved By The Script  
> Michael's song- What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts  
> Max and Isobel's song- Shallow by Bradley Cooper and Lady Gaga


End file.
